Training
by livingheaven
Summary: Will has a very interesting way of venting his feelings.


Will Herondale's eyes fluttered open.

His dreams had been filled with Benedict Lightwood, standing at the Gard Council meeting as a man three times his original height. This time, it was Will sitting before the Consul, listening to his life being ridiculed and utterly dismissed. And god knows there was a lot to ridicule. They were only words, but they set Will's blood alight.

"_Jem_?" he called softly, drawing out the 'e' until he couldn't hold the note anymore. The silver-haired boy had slept in his room after he had taken ill. Will couldn't very well send him back to his room after that- Jem wouldn't have heard him if he did. He had passed out on the bed. But he was breathing, and it wasn't unheard of, so Will just set Jem's head on the pillow and cleverly covered up the lump with blankets until he was virtually invisible.

"Jem?" he repeated, louder this time. He lightly nudged Jem's body until he began to twitch and stretch.

"Wh-What?" Jem's eyes began to open, slowly but surely. He raised his head and looked around Will's look, finally resting his gaze on Will's nose. "I...I don't seem to remember why I'm here."

"You fell asleep," Will said tersely. "I need to train."

Jem stared at him for a moment, letting his focus drift to the side of Will. "Will, what time is it?" Jem asked, locking eyes with the boy.

"I don't know," Will said, shrugging lightly. "Whatever time it is, I'm really in the mood for training. And you know I won't get much of that in when the bloody Lightwoods get here." His eyes grew wider and his stare intensified.

Jem pushed his lips together. "...Alright," he conceded. "It might be locked, though."

"It's never locked, though," Will said with a thin smile. "Do you really think that Charlotte would disagree with us doing extra training?"

"She might protest at sacrificing sleep for training," Jem pointed out, his eyes trailing up and down Will's face.

"Ah," Will said, facing forward and dismissing the suggestion with a wave of his hand. "She worries too much. Shall we get ready?" He turned to Jem and grinned widely.

Will and Jem stood outside the training room in their flat-soled shoes and loose-fitting shirts.

"She must have remembered to lock it this time," Jem said. By now, his comments had turned to plees.

"Oh, Jem, why are you so adamant that I don't try to better myself?" Will asked as he swung the door open and walked in.

"In the middle of the night?" Jem asked with an air of exasperation, following closely behind.

The glow from the witchlight was there to meet them as they entered. Will went up to the back of the room, making the wooden floors creak slightly as he went, and lifted two longswords from the hooks. He turned back to Jem, holding one in each hand as if he meant to fight with them both.

"Are you sure that nobody will hear us?" Jem asked, stepping reluctantly into the middle of the room.

"Nobody did the last time," Will pointed out, moving towards Jem in a strut-like motion. "Or the time before that." He stopped about a foot away from Jem and threw him one of the longsword. Jem hastily clamped his hands around the handles. "Now, come on. En garde."

Will took a few steps back and leaned forward on one knee, holding his sword out on front of him.

Jem stared at the longsword for a moment. He looked up at Will, sighed, and took the same stance.

"En garde," Will repeated, quieter, as if only to himself.

He rushed towards Jem and thrust his sword up. The metal collided in an all-mighty _clink_ as Jem parried the strike.

"Who the hell does Benedict Lightwood think he is?" Will asked furiously.

_Clink_.

"Going after Charlotte like that- doesn't he know that that woman has achieved more in her years than he could in four of his measly excuse for a life?"

_Clink_.

"And yes- a woman! 'Logic and discretion'- says he who is interrupting a bloody Gard meeting because of his foolish distaste for our institute!"

Jem let out a painful yelp as Will's sword dug into his upper arm. Will let the sword drop onto the ground. "By the Angel- are you alright?" he asked, bouncing across to Jem and crouching down to inspect the wound. Blood had begun to trickle down his pale skin.

"It's fine- really," Jem said, putting a hand over the puncture to keep it from bleeding.

"I'm so sorry- come over here," Will said hurriedly, as if Jem hadn't spoken. He grabbed him by his unwounded arm and brought him across the room, setting him against the wall to the left of them. He made sure to choose a spot where only very short weapons were hanging.

"Do you want me to get you bandages?" Will asked, meeting Jem's gaze. Will's eyes were surprisingly soft; the kind of delicacy that makes your heart sink instinctively.

"No, I'm fine," Jem insisted with a kind smile, tucking his legs in. "Really." His eyes widened, hoping to be persuasive.

"Ugh," Will groaned, looking forward and hugging his knees. "Sometimes I do just need to talk to someone." He looked down at his hands.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Jem asked, turning his body to face Will a little more.

"I do," Will said. He looked over at Jem from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, obviously not enough," Jem said, his eyes drifting around the room and fixating on Will's fallen longsword.

"I try to," Will sighed. "It doesn't come out...well. I'm sorry. This is the only way that I can do it. Quite odd, don't you think?" He smiled half-heartedly.

"No," Jem said, nodding. "I understand that. It's not odd at all. Do you want to try again?"

Will turned to face him, so that their scrunched up knees were opposite each other. "I wouldn't want to hurt you again."

"Ah, it's quite alright," Jem dismissed. He lifted up his arm to reveal that he was still holding the wound. "I'm quite used to pain," he added with a brittle smile.

"No," Will said firmly, closing his eyes and shaking his head against the wall. When his eyes opened up again, Jem couldn't help but realise just how blue they were. Like a dark ocean; far too easy to get lost in. "I don't want to hurt you, Jem. Ever."

"I...appreciate that," Jem said, with a chuckle to ward off the feeling of being submerged in water. The silence that followed didn't help, especially since Will's stare had become far too delibrate. His eyes seemed to carry on from where their mouths went on, but it was cryptic. Jem could never be sure, and he didn't know if he wanted to be sure, but he still couldn't break eye contact.

Will's mouth opened as he looked up and down the length of Jem's body. His eyes began to soften, probably out of tiredness, Jem reckoned. It was bound to be more than half three in the morning. Jem fought against his own instinct to keep his gaze about Will's face, but soon enough it began to drift downwards, to Will's-

Time, Jem thought. Time is an odd thing. It comes and it goes, and it probably changes people more than any force on earth-

Will reached two hands across. Jem just began to notice how much his breathing had sped up. He also realised that his mouth had popped open, and that he'd been staring.

Clocks. Who invented them? Jem wondered.

He felt fingers rubbing against his trousers. The other boy was on his knees before Jem. His eyes were filled with lust as he slowly worked his way up Jem's body.

Whoever invented clocks, Jem thought, his inner voice speaking much faster than before, must have been utterly unaware that-

Will's lips fell against Jem's, sending deliciously electric jolts to his head and through his body. He rested a hand at either side of Jem.

Jem let his eyes close. Will's lips seemed so full that Jem could spend hours without fully tasting them. He deepened the kiss, his own mouth grabbing fervently at Will's.

Will took Jem's right hand in his left and tugged against it, as if relying on it to steady him from the intensity of the kiss. Then he gently let it drop and snaked his arm around Jem's lower back, just above his cheeks. His other hand reached up and held onto the back of Jem's head. Now kneeling in Jem's lap, Will pushed Jem's body over, letting his head crash against Will's hand.

Jem's eyes sprung open, and he caught a look in Will's eyes that sent shockwaves down Jem's spine. Intense, consuming and hungry.

Jem felt his breaths falling out of pace as the sensation hit him. He let out a quiet moan that could barely be heard over his breath. His hands began to work on their own, reaching out and tugging at the end of Will's shirt. He grasped the material from the inside and pulled it up over Will's head.

Will broke the kiss to let the shirt pass by his lips. He went up on his knees, looking down over Jem as if he were inspecting his captive.

Jem had seen him shirtless before, of course, but never quite so freely, and never when Will was leaning over him, waiting to take him.

"You," Will whispered, leaning down until his face was inches away from Jem's, "are irresistable."

His hard chest came down on Jem, their lips locking once more. The initial impact forced Jem further into the ground and he fought back against Will with his lips, retaliating agains the man who had captured his affections like a lion caught in a cage; deadly, but never to be set free.

Jem let his eyes close as the chill of the room hit his stomach. Will's large, calloused hands just skimmed the line of his belly with his knuckles as he continued to peel the boy's shirt from him. It was Jem's turn to break the kiss to let Will through, returning to it as soon as he physically could. Will's handiwork was masterful- and why shouldn't it be? He had probably done this countless times before.

Will pressed his body harder against Jem, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and playing with the short silver hairs that grew there.

Jem's fingers trailed the line of Will's spine down to his ass cheeks, poking a thumb under the lining of his black trousers. His other hand soon came to assist it, spreading to opposite sides of Will's body. He let Will's lips drive him into the floor as he put his strength into relieving Will of his trousers. This proved difficult from where he was lying, as his arms didn't quite stretch far enough.

Catching on, Will raised his body up until he was kneeling, pulling Jem gentle by the nape of his neck and causing Jem's eyes to pop open. Will was looking at him sternly, as if to say, 'You are mine, and you are coming with me.'

Jem wrapped one arm around Will's waist, the other tugging at the lining of Will's trousers once more. He pulled them until they fell over his ass cheeks and down around his knees, allowing Will's penis to spring up.

Will broke the kiss, and Jem heard himself whimper at the loss. Will pressed his lips to his ear.

"Take off your trousers," Will said, equal parts sultry and commanding. His accent nibbled at the entrance of Jem's ear.

Jem nodded and leaned back a little, allowing for the fabric to slip off his midsection. He pulled them off his body by the cuffs, and threw them behind him. He had to contain a sigh of relief when his erection was freed.

Will withdrew from his shoulder and looked him in the eye. He held Jem's ass cheek in the palm of his hand, tilting his head up with the middle finger of his other hand. He started to slowly push Jem up, creating most of the force with the hand on Jem's ass. His eyes remained locked on Jem, silently reminding him that he was in control. It was all Jem could do not to break eye contact and let his gaze shift to Will's cock.

Once they were on their feet, Will released Jem from his grasp. He turned to the wall and pulled two axes off their hooks, carefully tossing them behind him by the handle. What was left was a reasonably sized space where there was nothing that could fall down and kill them- just a little more than a Jem sized space.

"Lean against the wall," Will commanded, his voice taking on a new-found assertiveness. Jem did as he said, resting his palms against the stone.

Will grabbed Jem's waist, his body lingering loosely over Jem's back. He brushed his lips over Jem's ear.

"This is your first time, correct?"

Jem intended to make an affirmative noise, but it came out as more of a whimper.

"Hm..." he said, brushing the tip of his cock against Jem's entrance. Jem's mouth fell open, and it must have been audible because Will began to laugh. "Oh, how unfortunate...you'll have to wait a little longer."

Will's hand trailed down to Jem's entrance. He thrust his index finger inside.

Jem grunted from a mixture of two parts pleasure and one part pain bursting through him. He rested his head against the wall, his breaths becoming heavy.

Will's finger withdrew and quickly thrust in again. Slowly, the pleasure started to overcome the pain as as another finger joined in. His bittersweet grunts turned to pressured moans of pleasure as the thrusts continued. Finally, the fingers withdrew and stayed away.

Will took a step back from Jem. "Need I mention that you may tell me at any point to stop?" Will asked with a smirk.

Jem shook his head.

"Well, then," Will said, his voice turning quiet and seductive. He spat onto his fingers and stroked his cock twice. He grabbed Jem's waist again and slowly pushed his cock forward. Jem tensed up as he was penetrated, clenching around Will's cock and forcing him to hold back a moan. As Will's cock hit Jem's prostate, he gasped from the sensation of pleasure and fullness and _something else _that made his body shiver in the best ways.

"D-Do that again," Jem stuttered.

Will chuckled deeply as he slowly withdrew. Once the tip was just at his entrance again, he thrust roughly into Jem, forcing an exasperated grunt from the boy.

"Too fast?" Will asked.

Jem shook his head fervently. "Just surprised. That's all."

He pulled out at half the speed he had entered with, and then continued at the same speed, feeling pleasure shoot up his cock. He let his eyes close as the sensation flooded through him, building with every thrust. There had been others, of course, but none of them had pent up his emotions anywhere near as much as Jem had over the years. For every time he came to Will in his night clothes and for every time that he was forced to hide an erection whilst watching him fight- this was what he had yearned for, what he had built up to. To have Jem moaning and quivering before him, to finally have him to keep.

He began to thrust harder and faster as Jem's moans filled his mind. They fell out of his mouth in an almost continuous streak, each one louder and hotter.

Will saw Jem's precum drip onto the floor through his legs.

"Hold back, Carstairs," WIll growled in his ear. "No orgasming until I say so. Understand?"

Jem nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as sensation after sensation wrecked through his body, turning his face bright red. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Will felt himself nearing the peak as well, every thrust sending him further and further into the blissful danger zone.

"You're perfect when you're like this," Will said in between pants and thrusts. He let out a short, reflexive moan as he realised that he could barely hold back. "James. On the count of five, you'll orgasm. Understand?" His words were breathless and high-pitched, nowhere near the seductive low tone of his regular voice. He didn't care.

"Five," he gasped. "Four-" The last letter was cut short as the last thrust caused him to grunt in pleasure.

"...Threetwoone."

Pleasure shot through his cock and up the length of his body, filling him inside and out with ecstasy. He let out a long, deep and consistent moan.

Jem came moments after Will, ripping through him with an intensity that felt like pure pressure before pleasure. But soon after the pressure faded, he found himself bathed in rapture, as if diving into an ocean of delight. It found its way into his bones and into nerve endings that Jem didn't even know existed. He screamed into the air.

Will's moans quietened until they became soft, exhausted pants. He quickly pulled out.

Jem's body shuddered. Will stepped back and he fell onto his knees. His cum was splattered all over the wall. There were a few moments of silence.

When Will was sure that Jem had returned to the real world, he scratched the side of his head and said, "...Shit."

"...Yeah," Jem said with an exasperated chuckle.

"We have to clean this up," Will said.

"And have talks."

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it," Will said with a grin.

"I didn't expect you to be so quiet."

"I didn't expect you to be so loud," Will replied.

Jem laughed. "Let's just figure out a scenario in which Charlotte doesn't find..._this_...on her walls tomorrow?"

"Well, you brought it up," Will pointed out quietly. "Alright. Brainstorm?"

Jem made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a chuckle, covering his mouth. "Alright. You start."

Whoever invented clocks, Jem thought, _must have been utterly unaware that time was irrelevant when it was spent with Will Herondale._


End file.
